Low-emissivity glass is glass on which a low-emissivity layer including a metal, such as silver (Ag), which has high reflectance in an infrared range, is deposited as a thin film. Low-emissivity glass is a functional material realizing energy saving effects by reflecting solar radiation in summer and preserving infrared rays generated from an indoor heater in winter.
Generally, since silver (Ag) used as the low-emissivity layer is oxidized when exposed to air, dielectric layers are deposited as anti-oxidizing films on upper and lower surfaces of the low-emissivity layer.
The dielectric layers also serve to increase visible light transmittance.